Chasing Love
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: What happens when two American girls find themselves in their favorite anime as the two lost members of the Zodiac? Humour, romance and madness of course! YukixOC HatsuharuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first Fruits Basket story! This is based off the ANIME, not the MANGA. In the anime, neither the horse nor the bird appears… I haven't read the manga, so I don't know anything about these two members of the Zodiac. (If you know why they're not mentioned in the anime or you know a moment they actually DO come in let me know in a review!) **

**This story is dedicated to my sister from another mister- love ya Sibrina hope you love the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sibrina!" I whined, flopping over to place the back of my head on Sibrina's magazine. I stared up into her irritated brown eyes.

"I'm bored!" I said and she rolled her eyes. "Then go entertain yourself." She muttered, pushing me off of her. I rolled over and hit the floor.

"Ow! Sibi you're mean!" I wailed, rubbing the back of my head with a scowl. She ignored me and I resorted to immature tactics to get her to pay attention to me.

I sat behind her and poked her in random places, until finally she whirled to glare at me, her blonde hair swirling around her in what was almost a dramatic gesture before it got in her eyes and mouth. She spat and blinked, completely ruining the intimidation.

"What do you want to do?" She muttered, closing the magazine. "IDK what do you want to do?" I bounced on the bed beside her and she rolled her eyes again. It always annoyed her when I used chat speak- but I liked making her mad.

"It's your house so you have to pick." Sibrina pointed out and I stood up. "Right! Come on, I know what we're going to do!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her off the bed and to the two chairs in front of the computer in my room.

"Anime?" Sibrina guessed as I pushed her into a chair and took the other. "Close!" I grinned, opening up a Word document.

"Fan fiction?"

"What else?" I smirked, poising my fingers over the keys. We were probably the only two people on the face of the earth who would willingly sit in front of a computer for hours, typing away, having a blast before we deleted the story when we were done.

"Where shall we go today?" I asked and she smiled. "Where else?" She said and I grinned. "Fruits Basket it is!" My fingers flew over the keyboard as I began to weave the web that was our story.

_Two beautiful, radiant young girls sat in front of their computer. The most beautiful of them was Hayley, the gorgeous brunette with a perfect figure. Her blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and kindness._

Sibrina read what I wrote patiently- I always pulled crap like that when I wrote.

_Beside her sat her best friend, no, sister separated from birth- Sibrina. Her chocolate brown eyes were sweeter then any candy, and her hair glowed like a blonde sun._

"Blonde sun?" Sibrina smirked and I elbowed her with a grin.

_The two, lean, trim girls were writing an eloquently written story that would change their lives forever._

"Now it gets interesting." Sibrina said, leaning forward and I began to type faster.

_They were simply minding their own business when, suddenly, the computer they were writing on, so innocent before, began to emit a strange purple smoke that smelled like peanut butter._

"Peanut butter?" Sibrina questioned.

"What? I'm hungry." I said defensively.

"You're allergic to peanuts."

"…you're allergic to your mom…" I said lamely.

"Wow. That had to be the worst 'your mom' joke I've ever head." Sibrina said and I laughed. My nose twitched and I rubbed it. "What?" Sibrina asked curiously as I sneezed.

"Ugh. It smells like peanut butter in here!"

"Baka. You're imagining things." I stuck my tongue out at her, when her eyes widened.

"Hayley?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

We both stared at the keyboard, which, to our great surprise, was emitting a few weak puffs of… purple smoke?

"Type something else." Sibrina whispered. I nodded and typed cautiously, wary of the gross-smelling smoke.

_As the girls stared in confusion at the smoke, it began to swirl around them until all they could see was the computer._

As if by magic, everything around us was obscured and I gagged at the overwhelming scent of peanut butter.

Sibrina coughed and waved a hand in front of her nose. "Make it smell like something else! Then I'll believe this is real!" She exclaimed and I typed furiously.

_Finally, the annoying scent of peanut butter faded and was replaced by the warm, delicious scent of chocolate chip cookies, fresh from the oven._

We waited a moment, then the peanut butter scent vanished and our mouths watered as our noses were flooded with the scent of cookies.

"Are we dreaming?" I breathed. I yelped and jumped in my chair when Sibrina pinched me. "Sibrina! What was that for?!" I yelled, annoyed as I rubbed the sore spot on my arm. She shrugged. "I wanted to see if we really were dreaming."

"Then why didn't you pinch yourself?" I pouted. "Because that would hurt." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we've apparently got a magic computer on our hands- what should we do with it?" I asked. "Can you make money appear or something?" Sibrina asked curiously.

_The girls were looking around in shock when suddenly a huge pile of money landed on the desk in front of them!_

We waited eagerly, but nothing happened.

"I wonder why that didn't work." Sibrina wondered. "Maybe magic has rules or something." I shrugged. She nodded. "Makes sense. That probably means we can't wish for true love or anything else either." She said and I groaned.

"Then what use is a magic computer?!" I exclaimed. A slow smile spread on her face. "We could go somewhere… somewhere amazing…" I glared at her. "Quit talking like some drug dealer! I don't want to go 'somewhere amazing'; I want to have fun!" I said and she smacked the back of my head gently.

"Baka. I mean we should go to Fruits Basket!" She said and my eyes widened. "Then why didn't you just say that?!" I gasped, my fingers working furiously as I churned out the rest of the story on the computer.

_The smoke overwhelmed them, consumed them, until they could see nothing, feel nothing, until solid ground was under their feet. They found themselves in an unknown world- a world they'd only seen on their computer. They had been sucked into Fruits Basket._

_But when they landed, they landed on the Souma house's front porch. Shigure would know them as Hayley and Sibrina Souma, twin sisters, who were the two missing members of the Zodiac- Hayley the Horse, and Sibrina the Bird._

"Why do I have to be the Bird?" Sibrina grumbled as the smoke thickened. I grabbed her hand. "Because A, you were born under the year of the Rooster. B, I love horses like crazy and C, because I said so!"

We couldn't breathe for a moment, and I held onto Sibrina's hand with all my strength as the world around us disappeared.

We stumbled when we landed on the porch of Shigure's house.

"We made it." Sibrina whispered in awe. "We really did." I breathed. We looked around, drinking it all in.

"We'll have to see if Shigure knows how we're here and stuff- just try to act like you don't know every secret they have and stuff, OK?" I said as I knocked. She smiled and nodded as the door opened.

"Ah! There you two are we were getting worried!" Shigure exclaimed. We stared up at him in shock as he leaned down to embrace us. We stiffened, almost expecting him to transform, before we remembered- we were part of the Zodiac.

"It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since you two were infants!" He smiled down at us. We blinked, and I smiled back. "It's great to see you too Shigure-san!" I said and he laughed. "None of that 'san' business around here! Call me Shigure-kun!" He said.

"All right… Shigure-kun." I said and he grinned. "That's better! Come, you must meet your cousins!" He dragged us into the dining room, where apparently it was lunch time.

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru! This is Hayley and Sibrina- the ones who were kidnapped when they were just babies! They've finally returned to us!"

I stared, trying to keep my mouth shut, as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all greeted us. OK, so we'd been kidnapped apparently- I'd have to remember that.

Sibrina was no better then I was when it came to meeting our favorite fictional characters face to face- she merely stared at them as they shook her hand, then offered us two open seats while Tohru hurried to get us some food.

"Are you two all right? You took your time walking here from the main house- someone would have taken you here if you had asked." Yuki said, looking at us with concern. I blushed lightly when I met his gentle purple eyes.

"Um, no we're fine! We like to walk, that's all." I said quickly. Sibrina gave a tiny nod, staring at Kyo, who was beginning to look angry. I nudged her and she blinked.

"It's very nice to meet you all." She said quietly and I sighed inwardly. She was so shy until you got to know her- I couldn't wait until she warmed up to the Soumas- we'd have a lot of fun together.

"Here you go!" Tohru placed two plates in front of us. We both thanked her and dug in.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you smell like cookies?" Shigure asked, his sensitive nose twitching. I tensed and glanced at Sibrina awkwardly.

"Um…"

"We were…"

"Walking by a cookie stand!"

Sibrina glared at my stupid outburst. But apparently they had cookie stands in this world, because they all seemed satisfied with my answer. I made a mental note to go looking for one of these.

"Akito decided you're staying with us, right?" Shigure asked and I nodded quickly. "Yes! We're supposed to stay here." I said hurriedly, not missing on this valuable opportunity.

"You'll be sharing my room." Tohru said. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked, suddenly worried that we'd be disturbing her.

"No of course not! I'm very happy to be sharing my room with you! I hope we'll become good friends!" She smiled and I blinked before smiling weakly. I'd forgotten that part about Tohru- she was a pure people pleaser, and nothing fazed her.

"We'll go get settled." I said, finished with my food already. I glanced at Sibrina's half-full plate and sank back down.

"We'll get settled in a minute." I corrected and Sibrina gave me a slightly apologetic smile.

"You eat like a bird." I groaned, waiting for her to finish.

"You eat like a horse." She replied, not missing a beat. I blinked, then smiled. Apparently we resembled our Zodiac animals in this world- cool.

I couldn't wait to transform to my horse self and found out what it was like- I wondered when it would happen for the first time.

"Done." Sibrina announced, placing her chopsticks down. I grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to our room.

"This is so cool!" I squealed, jumping onto Tohru's bed. Sibrina nodded eagerly.

"I can't believe we just met _them._" She breathed and I sighed dreamily. "I'm so scared I'm going to wake up and find this was all a dream." I admitted and she grinned. "Want me to pinch you again?" She asked, taking a step closer. I leaped backwards, dodging her.

"No thanks I'm good! But this is a little too good to be true." I pointed out. She nodded. "Yeah, kinda is. How come this never happened with your computer before? Why today?" She asked, sitting down beside me. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we did enough good deeds and earned a vacation or something." I suggested with a grin. She laughed. "Sounds about right. But a vacation?" She asked and I blinked. "What's wrong with a vacation?" I asked. She sighed and lay down on the bed, crossing her arms under her head as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know… I was kinda hoping we'd be here forever…" She trailed off and I lay down beside her.

"I hope we can stay here forever too." I said. "I mean, I'll miss my mom and all that stuff, but I felt like I hit a dead end in that world- like I never really fit in, you know?" I said and she nodded. "That's exactly how I felt. I think we can make it here… we'll have a good life, full of adventure and romance…" Sibrina said and I laughed. "Romance? Come on Sib, you know me- romance isn't something I'm capable of." I grinned and she looked at me, suddenly serious.

"Hayley, quit telling yourself that- you'll find love here. If not we can always hack onto Shigure's computer and go somewhere else." She added with a grin and I laughed.

"But for now, let's give this world a shot- we can make it here. I know we can." She said. I nodded. "We'll be fine here."

**And so concludes the first chapter! Yeah it was kinda random in places, and it doesn't fit my usual writing style, but as I said earlier this is written mainly for my best friend so I tried to incorporate our personalities in here as much as I could- I messed up in a few places but hey, nobody's perfect. Oh and by the way, "baka" means "idiot" in Japanese, for those of you who didn't know. And I'm well aware my chapters are shorter then they probably should be- but I write fast and keep my chapters short- that's just how I roll**

**Reviews are VERY much appreciated!**

5


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters besides Hayley and Sibrina.**

**Dedicated to: My BFF- love ya Sibi!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sibrina and I sat silently at the breakfast table, our eyes never leaving the Soumas in front of us. I still couldn't believe this was all real- when I'd woken up this morning, I'd fully expected to be in my own bed, but instead I was curled up on the floor of Tohru's room, next to Sibrina.

I felt like I was in a dream as I switched my gaze between Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. This was all so surreal- these people, who'd I fawned over so many times as Sibrina and I had watch the anime, were now flesh and blood in front of us, speaking our names and looking us in the eyes.

We heard the doorbell and Shigure jumped up. "I'll get it!" He sang, bouncing from the room. Sibrina and I exchanged an excited glance. Could one of the Soumas be visiting?

"Shi-chan! It's so lovely to see you!" Sibrina's jaw dropped and I snickered. We both recognized Ayame's voice- my heart quicked at the thought of meeting the Snake.

He and Shigure entered the room, and I quickly noticed they weren't alone.

"Hay-chan, Sib-chan, this is Hatori, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Ayame." Shigure said, nodding to the four people behind him.

"We heard you finally returned and couldn't wait to come see you!" Momiji exclaimed, running up to us. "You're both so cute!" He said, hugging both of us as we stood up. I squeaked with surprise as his arms tightened around me. Sibrina smiled faintly and patted Momiji's head. I grinned as I hugged him back just as tightly.

"You're pretty cute too." I told him and he beamed. He ran to Tohru, about to hug her, when Kyo caught him by his shirt collar.

"Why on Earth do you gotta hug her everytime you see her?" He growled, tossing the rabbit aside.

"Wahhh! Kyo hit me!" Momiji wailed. I went to Momiji and checked he wasn't hurt, glaring at Kyo.

"Hugging isn't a reason to throw people, stupid cat!" I spat. He glowered at me and Sibrina stared at me, questions in her eyes. I winked discreetly at her. I'd always wanted to spar with Kyo- it was so fun watching his ears and tail pop out and how angry he would get- it was all in fun, and it wasn't like I'd ever say anything to really hurt him. Kyo was one of my favorites, after all.

"Pleased to meet you." Hatori and Haru both said in unison. Sibrina blushed lightly and I grinned, jumping up.

"The pleasure's all ours!" I exclaimed, hugging both of them as I tried to distract them from Sibrina's shyness. Haru was her absolute favorite- the last thing I wanted was for him to find her too quiet or anything like that.

"I'm Hayley, this is Sibrina." I explained.

"Momiji's right! You both _are_ quite attractive! As pretty as Tohru-san, dare I say!" Ayame cried.

Sibrina and I jumped out of the way as Ayame went flying past us.

"Don't talk about girls that way!" Kyo and Yuki both growled, having just punched him.

"No fighting." I scolded, crossing my arms.

"Hayley doesn't like fighting." Sibrina said quietly and I nodded. "Neither of us do, but Sibrina has a much higher tolerance." I explained.

"Want to go for a walk or something?" Haru asked, looking at Yuki. "Er, sure." Yuki looked more then a little uncomfortable. I smiled, remembering that Haru had said that Yuki had been his first love. It was cute... in a disturbing, awkward way.

"Yeah! Let's all go for a walk!" Momiji cried, leaping onto Haru's shoulders. "You all go. I'll stay here." Hatori sat down at the table at an empty spot.

"Aya and I can have some alone time then...." Shigure said suggustively.

"Oh Shigure..." Ayame tittered then they gave each other a thumbs up. I gagged.

"Ew! Gross old-man love! We're out of here." I grabbed Sibrina by the hand and dragged her outside.

"You and I both know they're just kidding." Sibrina whispered. I shrugged. "Yeah, but it's still creepy. Besides, they don't know that we know." I pointed out as we waited for the others to catch up.

"True." Sibrina agreed. "Where are we going?" I asked as we began to walk.

"I need to go shopping, so how about to the market?" Tohru suggested. "Yeah! Let's all go shopping!" Momiji said happily.

"Seems like a large amount of people to go shopping." Yuki remarked. "Yes, but it's better then being cooped up in the house all day." Sibrina pointed out.

Kyo and Tohru walked in the rear of our little group, and Yuki and I both noticed immediately the way Tohru shyly took his hand. Yuki's eyes looked sad suddenly and he looked away from them quickly. I fell into step beside him, leaving Sibrina to walk beside Haru and Momiji in the front. She flashed me a terrified glance and I gave her a thumbs up and a mischevious grin.

"Since I was little, I don't know anything about what happened when I was kidnapped- would you mind filling in the blanks?" I asked Yuki shyly, blushing lightly. Yuki was my favorite in the anime, and I was determined to take every chance to get close to him. Besides, we were apparently filling the roles of two real people- I needed to know as much about them as I could.

"Mmm." Yuki nodded, looking like I'd startled him out of a daydream.

"When you were about one- we still don't know why- someone broke into your house. You didn't live on the Souma estate, so you weren't protected.

"The police thought it was a break-in gone wrong. We think that your father came downstairs and caught the robber in the act." His gaze turned sad and regretful. "No one told you about what happened to your parents, did they?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head, dreading what he was going to say next.

"Your mother and father... were both killed. I'm very sorry, Miss Hayley-san." He murmured and I blinked slowly. I felt a pang of loss, like I really had lost my parents- I hadn't known them, so it was difficult to feel any real grief.

I thought about the saddest things I could think of and stared at the ground, trying to cry so that Yuki wouldn't think I was some cold, unfeeling person.

"The man took you two, though he never demanded a ransom or anything like that. No one knows why he didn't just kill you." Yuki went on awkwardly, glancing at my teary eyes uncomfortably.

"I don't know either." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes on my sleeve, plastering a smile on my face.

"Thanks for telling me, Yuki." I said sincerely and he nodded. "Mmm." He replied. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "How did you escape?" He asked and I blinked.

I'd never stopped to think this out- Yuki and the others all probably thought Sibrina and I had made some great escape or something.

"He'd never hugged us before." I said slowly, making it up as I went along. "So he didn't know about... what we are. But one day he tried to hug us for the first time- he'd never shown us any love before." I tried to sound bitter.

"But anyway, Sibrina and I both transformed, of course. It was a shock, to say the least." I said. "We'd never transformed before, after all. He thought we were some kind of monsters and chased us out of the house. We ran and we ran, and finally we phased back- we were so scared that we really were monsters that we hid in the woods for a long time.

"But we found ourselves by the Souma House a few days later- we went inside, hoping to find a place to stay.

"Akito recognized us- he said we look just like our parents. He asked if we'd turned into animals before, very bluntly, and we were so surprised that he knew we told him everything- how we'd lived with a man for years, and we both knew he couldn't be our real father- we looked nothing like him. Akito told us about the Zodiac, and explained about how we would phase whenever we were ill or hugged by a member of the opposite sex.

"He sent us to go live with you guys shortly afterwards, so we came to your house. I can't tell you how great it is to be with others like us." I was getting really into this total bull-faced lie- I'd always loved telling stories, and I was really getting into character.

"It's nice to be with people who understand." Yuki murmured in agreement, his eyes distant. I shut up immediately, recognizing the look in his eyes. He had that look he got every time someone mentioned Akito in the anime- I knew he was lost in his horrible memories, and I didn't want to make things worse by saying the wrong thing.

We walked in silence from that point on, him lost in his memories, while I tried to listen in on the conversation Haru and Sibrina were having.

I picked out a few things about some books, and I immediately wanted to choke Sibrina- what if the books from our world didn't exist in this world?!

But Haru was nodding in agreement, offering his opinion on some familiar book titles- apparently those books _did _exist in this world.

_Well, duh. The person who wrote the manga was from this world! Besides, they mention Tom and Jerry- the author based this on the real world, so this is just like the real world, but with fake people... OK, I'm making no sense._

I shook my head, trying to understand what I was telling myself. Sibrina always said I was probably the only one on Earth who easily confused themselves.

_I'll figure it out later. _I decided.

"Stupid rat! I swear, I will defeat you someday!" Kyo roared from where he stood in front of the grocery store.

"This is embarassing." Sibrina whispered and I nodded as Kyo continued his rant. "What set him off anyway?" I asked, having not noticed. "Yuki was looking at him funny, apparently." Sibrina said and I rolled my eyes. I saw they were both about to start battling it out, right there in front of everyone and I became very angry, very quickly.

I stormed up to the two of them and whacked them on the back of their heads, knocking the two surprised boys to the ground.

"You two are idiots." I seethed. "You guys are about to have some old-fashioned duel in the middle of the road! What if a car hit you? Or Yuki, what if you knocked Kyo into a girl!? Did you two ever stop to think for one moment?!" I hissed, glaring at them. I switched my furious gaze to the crowd of unlookers.

"Nothing to see here! Just your typical idiot teenage boys- go about your business please!" I called. The crowd dispersed slowly, looking at the two boys, who were still on the ground, stunned by my outburst.

I grabbed them by their collars and dragged them to their feet.

"I told you she doesn't like fighting." Sibrina pointed out, completely unfazed by my actions. She was used to my violent outbursts.

"We're sorry, Miss Hayley-san." Yuki said softly, adjusting his collar. I looked at Kyo pointedly. He rubbed the back of his sore head and glowered at me.

"Why do I gotta apologize to you? You're worse then Kagura!" He exclaimed. Even though I was a full head shorter then both him and Yuki, I stood directly in front of him, my eyes burning with rage. (At least that's what Sibrina said my eyes were doing anyway.)

"Sorry." He muttered, looking away. I beamed and skipped over to Sibrina and linked arms with her. "Let's be on our merry way, ne?" I asked and she laughed. "Let's." We skipped away merrily, while the boys stared after us, probably wondering if we were insane. (Mainly if I was the insane one...)

It would have been an impressive exit, had I not tripped over an unseen object. (Sibrina said it was my own two feet, which wouldn't surprise me.)

We both went flying, since we were joined at the arm. Had it not been for the quick reflexes of the Souma boys, disaster would have ensued.

Sibrina and I crashed into a little boy, and the familiar pink cloud went up, and I could immediately feel the difference. For a moment, I was overcome with shock that I had finally turned into a horse, but I pushed my surprise away and snatched Sibrina, not bothering to see what she looked like, and dashed into the thankfully close by woods.

Momiji jumped in front of the boy, blocking his view of us, while Yuki, quite calmly, struck up a conversation with his mother, who was staring where we had been, stunned.

Sibrina and I ran until we were certain no one could see us and we collapsed, panting heavily. For the first time, I got a good look at Sibrina's new form.

She was a chicken, much to her displeasure. But I felt she was a nice-looking chicken- she had the usual reddish-brown feathers with white flecks. She was very cute, which was a typical Souma thing- all of the Soumas in their animal forms were simply adorable.

"How do I look?" She asked finally, annoyed with my staring. I blinked and laughed. "Great." I said. "What about me?" I pranced in place, arching my neck and posing dramactically. She laughed as well. "Fantastic." She grinned. (I think it was a grin- chickens don't have lips, so it was hard to tell.)

I looked down at myself, trying to see what color I was and what markings I had. (I'm a horse fanatic- give me a break.)

I was jet-black, which surprised and pleased me- it was one of my favorite colors. I had long white socks that stretched nearly to my knees, and I asked Sibrina eagerly if I had any white on my face.

She shook her head and I beamed happily.

"Hey, can you fly?" I asked Sibrina and her eyes widened, probably wondering why she hadn't thought of it first. She spread her wings and took off, staying airborne for a few moments before hitting the ground again.

"Chickens can't fly that long." I reminded her and she sighed. "Oh well, it's better then not at all." She clucked, shaking her feathers before taking off running and leaping into the air again.

"Hey! I can fly too!" I neighed, leaping into a gallop. I snorted with surprise at the speed I could manage. My hooves thundered across the ground as I took long strides, reveling in my speed and power.

"Don't go too far!" I could barely hear Sibrina's cry and slowed to a trot and turned back. I threw a huge buck, whinnying with delight as I came back to her.

"Flying's _amazing._"Sibrina said and I nodded. "So's galloping- I almost don't want to change back." I admitted. "I do." Sibrina clucked, fluffing her feathers out.

"There you two are!" I raised my head when I heard Kyo's voice. The small group hurried up to us, panting. "We've been running all over the place, looking for you." Yuki said, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Sorry. We were just so excited to be different, we couldn't help ourselves." I reared up, showing them how much I liked my horse form.

"You actually _like _being cursed?" Kyo said, stunned. "I don't like the curse but I might as well make lemonade out of lemons." I said, cantering in a little circle.

"She loves horses." Sibrina explained.

"I like horses too!" Tohru said, smiling happily. I trotted up to her. "Want a ride?" I asked, turning back to her. Her eyes widened and she took an uncertain step backwards.

"I don't know... I've never ridden before." She said hesitantly. "Have any of you ridden before?" I asked, looking at them all. I was surprised when they all looked at Yuki, who flushed slightly.

"Yuki took riding lessons as a kid!" Momiji said excitedly. I looked at Yuki in surprise. "You ride?" I asked. "A bit." He admitted. "Want a ride then?" I offered and he shook his head. "That'd be awkward." He admitted and I laughed.

"I guess you're all scared of horses then." I pouted, having wanted to be ridden- it would have been fun. I noticed Kyo bristle at the word "scared" and an idea popped into my mind.

"How about you Kyo-san? Scared of horses?" I asked, taking a few step closers. I could smell his hesitation- it had a bitter, acrid taste to it. When Kyo didn't respond I stood directly in front of him, towering over his head as I looked down at him.

"Scared, kitty-cat?" I taunted and his ears and tail popped out.

"Don't call me that!" He snarled. I flicked my tail. "Why? You _are_ a cute little kitty-cat." I snickered. Sibrina placed a wing to her beak to muffle her laughter.

I smooched loudly and called, "Here kitty-kitty!" Which had the desired effect; a livid Kyo and the others laughing. "Fine!" Kyo said suddenly, grabbing my mane and leaping on in a very exagerated manner. I was about to take off, happy to finally be ridden, when he kicked me in the sides, hard.

I snorted with anger and leaped into the air, unseating him with ease.

"What was that for?!" Kyo shouted, getting up and dusting himself off. "You kicked me." I replied as he jumped back on. "I'm going to ride you, damn it!" He growled and my ears went flat. "Uh-oh." Sibrina groaned as I threw a huge buck, sending Kyo flying over my head. Before he could get up I charged him, making him crawl backwards in terror as I reared up over him and slammed my hooves on either side of his head.

I snorted menacingly in his face before prancing away, ignoring the stunned faces of the others.

"He cursed." Sibrina pointed out. She leaped into the air suddenly and landed on my back. "I'll ride you, I guess. Hope I don't fall off though." Sibrina said, looking at the ground worriedly. "Just hold on." I said helpfully. "With what?" She replied dryly.

"We'll meet you back at the house!" I called over my shoulder as I set off at a gentle canter.

"If we transform before we get home, this could be disasterous." I pointed out as Sibrina clung on tightly with her talons. "We're both girls though- if you phased while carrying Yuki on the other hand..." We both shuddered at the thought.

"Let's go home." I said, distracting myself from the thought. _Home. _I stared thoughtfully at the ground, listening to the soothing rhythm of my hooves on the earth.

Yesterday, I would have said that my home was in another world- now I was easily saying my home lay in an anime.

_But it's my home now. And I think I can get used to it. _I added to myself with a happy snort as we continued on our way home.

**Another chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the delay- computer broke down, so it took a bit longer then normal to get it up. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter's finally here! Hope you guys love it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket! **

**Dedicated to my sissy :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat at my desk, staring around the classroom. We'd been here for nearly a month now- we were now in our first day at the high school with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. At school, thing's were peaceful, but at home things were changing.

I wasn't the only one who noticed that Hatsuharu visited frequently- Sibrina was thrilled that he seemed to be taking an interest in us (mainly her- I was pleased with this development and left them alone as much as possible.)

I snapped back to the present when Yuki, the student council present, stood up in front of the class. _Homeroom already? _I thought, surprised.

"As you all know, we are planning on a school fundraiser, so today we are going to take votes on an idea to make some money for new textbooks and desks." He looked pointedly at the scuffed desk where he sat.

"A car wash?" One girl said timidily. Yuki shook his head. "It's too cold out for a car wash- I don't want everyone getting colds." He said. The girls swooned at his thoughtfulness and I rolled my eyes. There was no use denying I was in love with him- and that Fan Club was getting on my very last nerve.

"What about a dance?" I blurted out the first idea that came to my mind. Everyone turned to look at me. "We could charge money for the tickets to get in." I said, more quietly as I sank into my chair. Yuki smiled. "That's a good idea Miss Hayley-san!" He said. I flushed and looked down. None of the fangirls looked upset he'd praised me- they all knew we were "family" (or so they thought.)

"Let's do it, Yuki-kun!" A girl cried, jumping up. Everyone else agreed fervently and I smiled to myself, ducking my head.

"Nice one." Sibrina whispered, then slipped her hand under her desk and I high-fived her discreetly.

Sibrina and I stared at Haru, exasperated. The plan had been he was going to walk us home, then have dinner with us and go home; but Haru had slipped into his Black Haru mode after an arguement with Kyo.

"I'm _so _not walking home with him." Sibrina growled, looking furious. "I thought you liked Haru." I teased and she sighed. "I love him, but I really don't have the patience for Black Haru right now." She scowled and I nodded understandingly. "You go ahead- I'll make sure he doesn't get lost on his way home." I winked at her and she smiled.

"Um, Sibrina-san? I couldn't help overhearing you had no one to walk you home and I was wondering...?" We both stared in surprise at the handsome young man in front of us, who looked extremely shy.

"Sure." Sibrina smiled, then let him carry her backpack. She flashed me an incredulous look while I gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey gorgeous, want to have some fun?" I scowled as Haru grabbed my chin and pushed me against the wall, his face inches from mine. He glanced to my side and I could almost see a question mark appear above his head.

"Where's your friend?" He asked, letting me go. I nodded to where she was walking down the hallway was the strange boy. I saw Haru's shoulders lower just a bit and he seemed almost to fade.

"Oh. She's walking with... someone else." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, curious. Was Haru... jealous?

I sat on the roof of Sohma house, looking thoughtfully at the stars above me. I'd always loved the scenes when they went up on the roof- now I was resting here quietly, admiring the stars.

"Hayley-san?" I raised my head from where I lay on my back in surprise. Haru was climbing onto the roof, looking at me hopefully. "Yeah?" I rolled over, curious.

"Could I... ask you something?" He asked, sitting down beside me. I beamed, pleased that he had sought me out for help.

"What's your question?" I asked, sitting up and propping my chin in my hand as I looked at him intently. He hesitated and looked away. Haru was never shy in the anime- yet now he looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

"It's about... Sibrina-chan." I blinked slowly. "What about her?" I asked, my heart pounding as I guessed where this was going.

"Do you think she likes me?" He blurted out finally and I stared at him. "Depends..." I said warily. "Do _you _like _her?_" I asked slyly. Haru blushed to the roots of his hair and I giggled at his embarrassment.

"You can tell me- promise I won't tell a soul." I grinned. "I do." He admitted quietly. "A lot. When I saw her walking away with that guy after school today, I wanted to choke him..." He looked thoughtfully at the sky. "Normally I would have just gone and done it, but seeing how happy she looked with him... it felt like something just, well, _broke._" He finally said. I nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I said softly.

"But she doesn't like me back, right?" Haru asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, as though gauging my reaction. He looked surprised when I grinned. "It's against girl-code to tell boys if girls like them or not." I said, trying to hide my smile. He smiled slightly. "So you can't tell me?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll tell you one thing though." I said and he leaned forward eagerly. I grabbed the collar of his shirt tightly and stared him deep in the eyes.

"She's my sister and best friend. Break her heart, I'll break your face." I growled before letting him go and walking calmly away, smirking at the incredulous, slightly frightned look he gave me before I disappeared over the side of the house.

"He said that?!" Sibrina shrieked and I cupped my hand over her mouth, shushing her.

"Shush! If Haru finds out I told you he'll kill me!" I said, glancing at the door. "But Haru left an hour ago..." Sibrina said when I took my hand away. I blinked. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot." I admitted and she cuffed the back of my head gently. "Baka." She teased and I smiled.

"But I can't believe he said that!" Sibrina squealed, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. I grinned as I curled up under the covers, closing my eyes. I opened one eye sleepily, looking at her happy face.

"Sibi?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I told you that, tell me if Yuki comes to you, ne?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. "Of course." She replied, lying down as well. "Night sissy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sibrina-chan!" I whirled at Haru's voice, trying to hide the blush that creeped up my cheeks. Beside me, Hayley grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Yes?" I asked, swallowing my nervousness.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday." Haru said. "It's all right." I shrugged. "Let me make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner tonight, ok?" I blinked, a slow smile spreading across my face. "That'd be great!" I exclaimed. I coughed. "I mean, um sure. Yeah." Haru didn't notice me covering up my excitement.

"See you tonight then." He said, and then he was gone. I stared at the spot where he'd just been, wondering how he did that, when Hayley popped up again.

"I heard everything!" She squealed. "Stop acting like a ravenous fan girl." I rolled my eyes, trying to be nonchalant as I walked away. She followed along, going on about how she was going to do my hair and make-up that would rival any supermodel for tonight while I tried not to think about Haru's smile.

"Hold still!" Hayley scolded, pushing me back down in the chair.

"Hayley, we're not going anywhere fancy." I said patiently. "I know but don't you want to look awesome for Haru?" She pointed out. "Now, close your eyes." I sighed and shut my eyes, and felt her rubbing some cold, creamy eyeshadow on my eyes.

"Where did you get all this make-up anyway?" I asked, feeling her apply some blush. "Ayame helped." Hayley chuckled and my eyes popped open. "Hayley!" I squeaked, alarmed that she was using anything Ayame provided.

"Relax. I'm an expert with make-up." Hayley said, applying some lip gloss.

"But you never wear any." I pointed out. "That's because I'm too pretty for make-up." Hayley said and we both laughed.

"Finito!"

"Is that even a word?"

"I think it is." I ignored Hayley's possibly made up word and turned to finally see myself in the mirror. When I did, my eyes widened.

She had straightened my usually thick hair so that it lay smooth and flat on my shoulders. I'd been rather unwilling to get into the short lilac dress she had given me, but now I could see how it showed off my figure. The wide white belt she had given me hugged my waist, it's whiteness brightening the outfit. She had also given me a small purse that matched the belt. The eyeshadow matched the color of the dress perfectly, and the blush she had applied gave a healthy glow to my cheeks.

"You look _awesome._" Hayley grinned, adjusting my hair. "Gorgeous, yet understated." She added, beaming. I laughed. "Thanks Hayley. I don't know how you did it." I said. "I know. I rock. I even amaze myself sometimes." She grinned and I laughed again. "Come on, Haru's waiting downstairs." She said, grabbing my hand. I stared at her in horror.

"You kept Haru waiting?!" I shrieked, horrified. "Technically, _you _kept him waiting." Hayley smirked and I glared at her. "But it's totally worth it- trust me, he'll love it!" She told me to wait at the top of the stairs as she hurried down first.

"Lady and gentleman!" Hayley called, clapping her hands twice. "May I present to you... the lovely, gorgeous Miss Sibrina!" She motioned for me to come downstairs, clapping enthusastically.

_I'm going to strangle her when I get home. _I thought, hoping no one would notice the furious blush creeping up my cheeks.

"You look like a princess Sibrina-san!" Tohru exclaimed, making my blush deepen. "Simply gorgeous!" Shigure cried and Hayley whacked him over the head. "Quit being a pervert." She said, her hands on her hips.

"You look very nice, Miss Sibrina-san." Yuki complimented me and I nodded tightly, clenching my fists and glaring at Hayley. There went my hopes of slipping out of the house unnoticed.

"Not bad. Haru's outside." Kyo jerked his head in the direction of the front door and I nodded and left, clutching the small white purse Hayley had shoved into my hand before I had gotten downstairs.

"Sibi!" I turned, surprised when Hayley ran up to me, holding out a pair of white heels. "." I said flatly. "Come on! They go perfectly!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and slipped into them, surprised that they were actually quite comfortable.

"Now go have as much fun as you can." Hayley gave me a swift hug and pushed me out the door.

Haru stared at me, wide-eyed and I blushed even deeper.

"You look... amazing." He finally stammered and I was certain the blush would never go away at this point.

"Thanks." I mumbled, staring at the ground. He got on his bike and patted the seat behind him. I stared at it warily, not sure if I would be able to fit.

"Just hold on tight; I won't let you fall." His eyes met mine for a long moment. Finally I nodded and slipped on behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Let's go." He pushed off and pedaled along, and I sighed and placed my chin on his shoulder. Normally I would have been humilated to be going around town on the back of an old bicycyle... but however, this somehow seemed... perfect.

"I had a great time." I said, walking alongside Haru. He was walking his bike- we were both sore and cramped from sharing the small seat. He glanced at me and nodded, and I felt a stab of frustration he'd slipped back into the quiet, formal Haru I'd known from the anime- I'd liked the talkative, romantic Haru, the one that took me out to dinner on his bicycle, much better.

"I'm glad we're friends." I added, looking away from him and up ahead, seeing the house was within view. He stopped at that and I did, too looking back at him curiously.

"I don't want to be friends." He said softly, and my heart broke. "Why not?" I blinked away tears. He set the bike down and walked up to me. "I want to be much, much more." He breathed, his face an inch from mine.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was it?!" I demanded the instant Sibrina sneaked into our room, trying not to wake me or Tohru up obviously.

"Amazing." Sibrina sighed dreamily, twirling into the bathroom to change. I followed her, ignoring her annoyed glare as I shut the door behind me.

"All right. Spill." I demanded, jumping up to sit on the sink. She turned to me, her face nearly purple she was blushing so hard. "You sure are blushing a lot lately." I teased and she smiled slightly, instead of punching me, which I had fully expected. I was immediately on full alert.

"Let's see..." I narrowed my eyes, scruntizing her as I took in every detail. Finally, when I was done I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"He kissed you?!" I shrieked and she nodded quickly. We screamed and hugged each other, jumping up and down. We both jumped at a knock.

"You all right in there? We heard screaming." We froze. Shigure?

"Eh, we're fine!" I called, stifling a snicker as Sibrina hit me over the back of the head. "Keep it down then. We thought we being robbed." I recognized Kyo's voice. I barely heard him mutter the word "Idiots." and opened the door, glaring daggers at him.

"Want to repeat that?" I challenged him and he looked away, not saying a word. I smirked and shut the door to the surprise of Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru- Yuki was probably still asleep.

_Well, no duh. He's a deep sleeper and his room's on the other side of the house. He wouldn't know if a hurricane took this half of the house off in the middle of the night. _I pointed out to myself.

"How did you know he kissed me?" Sibrina hissed, combing out her hair, changed into her kimono now.

"Your lip gloss is smudged." I said and she sighed. "So, Detective Monk, what else did I do tonight?" She grinned at me. "Well, you rode on the back of his bicycle for one, and you walked in the park for a bit and had dinner, with a fortune cookie." I said and she stared at me. "Were you stalked me?" She demanded. I laughed and reached up. "Your hair told the story." I grinned. "One. Your hair is messed up, like it was blown back by the kind of wind you feel on a bike." I said, smoothing it down. "Two. You have a leaf stuck here." I said, pulling out a small piece of oak leaf. "So you were at a park. And..." I picked off the fortune stuck to her head. "You got a fortune." I waved it in her face teasingly and she groaned.

"Please don't tell me I've been walking around with all that in my hair all night!" She cried and I laughed. "I don't think Haru noticed- he'd have picked it out, wouldn't he?" I pointed out. I read the fortune and burst out laughing. "Eh? What's it say?" Sibrina peered closer as I read it out loud.

"Romance is in your future."

Well, it was obvious Sibrina had found her happy ending here. I rolled over to look out the window, listening to the soft breathing of myself, Tohru, and Sibrina.

_But where's my happily ever after?_

**For those of you who don't know, when Sibrina says "Detective Monk" She is referring to a character in a TV series called "Monk", about a private investiagator that notices every little detail to solve crimes. (Watch it sometime- it's really funny and good!)**

**Hope you didn't mind the romance parts sissy lol.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's rather fluffy; my apologies, dear readers lol. I know some of you don't like fluff. Consider yourself warned.**

**Also, I say in this chapter Kyo's scared of horses- since I haven't read the manga, I don't know if that's true or not, so don't bite my head off about making things up about Kyo xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any character except Hayley and Sibrina!**

"It's cold out." Tohru commented as our rather large group left school.

"The news said there'd be a frost tonight." Hatsuharu said, and I felt a flash of worry. A frost would surely kill Yuki's vegetable garden. He didn't seem to be concerned though, and kept on walking along, his eyes calm.

I crossed my arms and shivered as a cold wind blew. "Man, it's like twenty degrees!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arms. "We'll be lucky if we all don't catch pnemonia." I added. Sibrina glanced at me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _I'm fine. _I mouthed but she didn't look convinced. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my asthma inhaler, showing it to her before sticking it back in before anyone else could see. She seemed satisfied at that and looked away.

"I hate the cold." I complained, rubbing my arms.

"Hayley's allergic to the cold." Sibrina added and I shot her a glare. Did she _have _to bring that up?

"How can you be allergic to cold?" Tohru asked, puzzled. "She's allergic to the cold, rain, and snow." Sibrina said and I glared daggers at her. She smiled and shrugged, and I had the bad feeling she was getting back at me for my introduction to everyone before she and Haru's first day.

"It's true." I muttered, staring at the ground when I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Do you start sneezing or anything?" Tohru asked, looking a little worried. "Nah, I just get a rash." I waved a hand. "Crap, there it is now." I glared at my arms, now covered in red welts.

"They'll go away once I get warm again." I added, trying to fight down the blush. These stupid "cold air hives" were humiliating.

I decided I needed a distraction and took the opprtunity of Kyo passing me to jump up on his back, straddling him piggyy-back.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kyo growled, glaring back at me. "I said I was cold." I replied dryly, placing my chin on his shoulder and grinning at him. "Well, get off!" He shrugged his shoulders, trying to dislodge me. "Aw, what's the matter kitty-cat? Not strong enough?" I teased and a vein popped out on his forehead.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyo roared, his ears and tail popping out.

"You're too easy to tease." I laughed, mussing his hair. "Besides, if I get too cold I'll probably phase to a horse- and you wouldn't like that, would you Kyo-kun?" I asked, wrapping my arms more securely around him.

He didn't answer and I titled my head, puzzled. I leaned closer, so no one would hear me. "Are you scared of horses?" I whispered. He didn't say anything again and I blinked in surprise. I never would have guessed Kyo would be scared of horses.

"Oh. I didn't realize." I murmured. "Sorry if I scared you the other day." I muttered sheepishly and he shrugged. "Forget about it." He replied and I looked away from him, wanting to kick myself for charging him and nearly trampling him; I'd probably nearly given him a heart attack.

The rest of the walk home was silent; everyone seemed wrapped in their own little world. _I wonder what Yuki's thinking. _I thought, watching him out of the corner of my eye. His expression was blank and impassive; he didn't give me any clues.

_Ah well; I'll learn to read him eventually._

I waited until after dinner before getting all the plastic bags I could fine and sneaking out of the house.

I shivered, despite the heavy coat I had worn. It was _cold. _I had to hurry, before the frost claimed Yuki's plants. I sped up to a jog as I went onto the trail.

I was halfway down it when I realized I had no clue where Yuki's secret base was.

_Crap. _I thought with a scowl. I decided to try the right side of the road first and plunged into the bushes, grinding my teeth when I felt thorns dig into my legs as I fought my way through the bracken.

_I'm doing this for Yuki... I'm doing this for Yuki... _I repeated to myself as I stumbled around in the dark as I tried to find Yuki's garden.

Finally, three hours later, I emerged into a small clearing.

I nearly collapsed with exhaustion and sat next to the garden, panting heavily.

_OK, now for the easy part. _I slipped the plastic bags over the plants and tied them down securely, hoping this would protect them. It was their only chance, after all.

I lied down next to the plants when I was done, too tired to care.

_I'll just rest for a moment..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone seen Hayley?" I demanded the instant I came downstairs.

"She wasn't in her bed this morning." Tohru added.

"That's weird." Shigure titled his head. "Well, it's Saturday; maybe she went for a walk?" He added.

"When it's 10 degrees out?" Kyo pointed out. "Well, I'm going to look for her." I said, grabbing a coat.

"I'll come too." Shigure said. "Kyo! Go wake Yuki up and tell him to come help us!" Shigure called, getting a coat. "Why do I have to do it?!" Kyo shouted back. Shigure sighed and turned to Tohru. "Would you mind, Tohru-kun?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll do it!" She turned and raced up the stairs. "I'd better help her." Kyo rolled his eyes and followed.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing Shigure's hand and dragging him out the door.

We walked along in silence, except for occasionally calling "Hayley!" "Hayley-kun!"

"Where is she?" I thought aloud. Shigure wrapped an arm around my shoulder and hugged me slightly. "Don't worry, we'll find her." He promised me. I smiled up at him, glad that he was there. I leaned against him, thinking that he reminded me of an older brother; if not a slightly perverted one.

_But still, he's a good friend._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hay-chan!"

"Hayley-kun!"

I twitched in my sleep and opened an eye sleepily.

_Crap! I fell asleep?! _I thought in horror. I tried to move, but my joints felt like they were frozen stiff and every muscle screamed in protest. I groaned and lifted my head, then blinked in surprise when I realized I was in horse form again.

"Hayley-kun!" My ear twitched at the sound of my name. "I'm over here!" I called, then coughed. _Dang it, did I catch a cold?! _

The trees rustled and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru emerged.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Tohru exclaimed, hurrying over to hug me. I snorted and threw up my head in surprise.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, glancing up awkwardly atYuki and Kyo.

"We've been searching for an hour." Kyo snarled, glaring at me. I flattened my ears at him and he took a step back. "What were you doing out here anyway?" Yuki asked curiously. I nodded to the plants.

"I saw that you- someone- had a garden." I corrected myself hurriedly. I wasn't supposed to know about it yet. "And the frost would have killed them, so I went to put bags on them." I explained. "And I was really tired, so I sat down for a moment, and I guess I fell asleep." I hung my head with embarrassment.

"Look Yuki-kun! She did save the plants!" Tohru said with excitment, taking a plastic bag of a strawberry plant. I beamed, pleased that my efforts had been rewarded. "Well, at least the plants are saved." I grunted, struggling to my hooves. I gasped with pain as my legs stretched out and stumbled.

"You all right?" Yuki asked, his brown furrowed with concern. I opened my mouth to reply and coughed loudly. "I'm fine." I rasped, picking up my clothes and tossing them over my back. "Let's get home." I said briskly, taking a few painful steps forward.

My hooves crunched over the frosted grass, and every breath brought a puff of steam. I pricked my ears forward when I heard Shigure's voice.

"Shigure-san?" I called, tilting my head as I emerged out of the forest and onto the path. I nearly ran smack into Sibrina and Shigure and looked down at them in surprise.

"Hayley!" Sibrina hugged me tightly, then looked up at me, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I was worried sick! What were you thinking?!" She snarled. I looked away sheepishly, unable to reply.

"I swear Hayley, do something like this and I'll kill you myself." She growled, glaring at me. Just then, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo caught up.

"For someone as stiff as you should be, you're still fast." Yuki said, leaning on my shoulder as he caught his breath. My eyes widened at his closeness but I said nothing, fighting the urge to hyperventalate.

"Let's get home and have a nice, warm breakfast." Shigure said. I nodded. "I could go for one of those." I said, walking forward. I sneezed and shook my head, and I felt Yuki rest his hand on my back.

"I think you caught a cold." He said.

"You think?" Kyo snorted. "She's been sleeping all night in frost; anyone would catch a cold." Shigure pointed out. "I'll call Hatori when I get home." He added. Yuki didn't remove his hand from my back; if I had been human, my face would have been beet red.

I walked with a little more spring in my step then usual, happily going on my way home.

I sat with my arms crossed, thankful to have changed back to human, but still annoyed that I had to be examined by Hatori.

"Well, you've obviously got a cold." He said, looking at the thermometer he had. "Just drink plenty of fluids, and get some rest." He said. I nodded. I respected Hatori; he was a good guy, and the type of person I'd want as my friend. I looked up at him with admiring eyes as he put his things away.

"Leaving so soon, Hatori-kun?" Shigure pouted. "My work here is done." Hatori replied. "Thank you for coming!" I said as I stood up. "It was no trouble." He replied. "Make sure you stay quiet until you're better; your lungs are even worse then Yuki's." Hatori added as he left. I could see Yuki in the other room as he watched TV with Sibrina and Tohru raise his head at the sound of his name.

"Bye Hatori!" Shigure called, waving a hankerchief he produced from nowhere. I rolled my eyes at Shigure and went upstairs, intent on getting to bed so I'd get better faster.

"'Night." I called, disappearing into my room before I could hear anyone reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sibrina!" I froze in midstep, smiling slightly.

"Haru?" I turned, knowing fully well who would be chasing me down in the hallways at school. He came to my side and took my books without asking, and walked beside me.

I ducked my head to hide my smile; Haru was the sweetest boy I'd ever met. He blushed a lot, and smiled just as often; Hayley said it was adorable, and I couldn't agree more.

"How's your day been?" Haru asked as we neared my classroom. "Good." I replied. "Yours?"

"Perfect, until you have to leave." He replied and I laughed, blushing lightly. "You're such a flirt." I grinned as we came to my room and he handed me my books. "I know." He replied simply. He kissed me on the forehead and was gone, fading into the crowd. I always wondered how he did that.

"You're so lucky." Hayley breathed when I sat next to her. "I know." I grinned but instead of laughing, she looked away, her eyes distant and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning closer. "Yuki's never going to take an interest in me, is he?" She asked quietly and I blinked. "Of course he will! He's just too dense to realize his own feelings." I said. She smiled slightly. "Yeah. Let's hope so." I frowned as she ducked her head, writing something down in her notebook.

Hayley didn't usually let boys get her down- this new attitude was surprising. _She must really love him._

**This is where I'll end it for now.... yeah it was pretty short, but better then nothing! The next chapter will be good, I promise! I only see about two chapters left before I bring this story to a close; if I drag it too far, I'll just ruin it, and that's the last thing I want to do! **

**Remember to review!**

**Hope you liked it Sibi ;D**

**Until next time, faithful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! This chapter was a blast to write (though they all were lol) And yes, Sibi, I did it again *hides under chair* (You have to know us to know what I did wrong in this chapter XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Fruits Basket, but I DO own Hayley and Sibrina!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I scowled as I sat on the roof, my homework spread out in front of me. Everyone else was studying in the kitchen; I preferred to be alone, and it was a nice night out. A bit chilly, but still nice.

I coughed and scowled, annoyed my cold wasn't gone yet. At least I had managed not to infect anyone else yet.

"OK... stop day-dreaming and get back to work." I berated myself. I was nearly done; all I had left was my algebra homework. I stared down at it, the numbers awarming together until I couldn't make heads or tails of what I was trying to read.

_Dang it! Why can't I work with numbers?! _I thought furiously, writing out the problem as I tried to figure it out. I stared at it for fifteen minutes, biting my lip and twiddling my pencil.

"Baka." I growled, hitting myself over the head. "Why can't I do this?" I stared at the blank page beseechingly, willing the answers to just pop up. Angry, frustrated tears clouded my vision and I wiped them away, hating that my stupid tear ducts always betrayed me when I was extremeley angry or frustrated.

"Hayley-san? Are you up here?" I leaped three feet in the air when I heard a voice. I turned to see Yuki's head pop up over the side of the roof, looking at me quizzically. "Why on Earth are you studying up here?" He asked, coming over to sit beside me.

"Because..." I hesitated then sighed. Might as well tell him. "It's embarrassing." I admitted. "What is?" He asked, leaning over to see what I was doing. "Everyone else is done, and probably got through their math homework really fast. While I haven't gotten even one question down." I glared at the paper, blaming it.

"Do you need some help?" He offered. "You can't help someone when they're just plain stupid." I smiled weakly and he took the paper away from me. "You're not stupid." He said briskly. "Everyone needs help sometimes; that doesn't mean you're dumb." He said, narrowing his eyes as he studied the problem.

"OK, do you recognize this formula?" He wrote down something in neat, elegant writing and showed me it. I squinted, trying to keep the numbers still as I read it. "Hayley-san, can you read it?" Yuki asked, lowering his face so that he was at eye-level with me.

"Not really." I admitted. "I don't know why; numbers just blend together and I can't understand them." I shrugged. "Maybe you have a learning disorder?" Yuki suggested. "I don't have a learning disorder! I'm just plain stupid." I snapped. I'd been telling myself this since I was in elementary school; teachers had told me this as well. Why change my belief now?

"No you're not. Let's try this." Yuki didn't give up trying to tell me I wasn't stupid, and he bent over the paper, writing something down. "Here, try reading this." He handed me the paper and I studied it. He'd replaced the numbers and symbols with words, and I brightened instantly. "Oh! I get it now!" I crowed happily, writing down an answer.

"See? You're very smart, Hayley-san." Yuki smiled as he helped me with the rest of the questions. I blushed lightly and smiled at him. "Thank you, Yuki-kun." I said sincerely, tucking the finally finished math paper away into my back pack.

"I owe you one." I said as I stood up, shouldering my bag and heading back downstairs to get some much-needed sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was quite possibly the longest school day ever." Hayley said as she stretched dramatically. "I hate pop quizzes." She groaned.

"Doesn't everyone?" Kyo replied. I blinked at the fact he hadn't said something rude- judging by the way Tohru beamed, I guessed that she had told him she didn't like their fighting or something.

_Hayley's going to be disappointed, but it's better then those two bickering all the time. _I thought with relief.

Suddenly Hayley titled her head, her eyes curious. "Hear that?" Everyone stopped, listening for whatever she heard. Her eyes brightened and she went straight into the bushes, ignoring us as we followed along.

"Where on Earth are you going?" I demanded, finally catching up to her, Haru right behind me.

"Don't you hear it?" She replied. "Hear what?" I said, annoyed. "How can you not hear it?" She rolled her eyes and went faster, then broke we broke through the foliage to find ourselves on a riverbank.

"It's a river!" Hayley said, going to stand at the very edge.

"She has an odd obession with running water." I explained, crossing my arms patiently as I waited for her to settle down and forget about the water. "Isn't it beautiful?" Hayley threw her arm out. I went to stand beside her and looked distrustfully at the water below. It was clear, so I could see shallow end was at least three feet deep. And it only got deeper towards the middle.

"Hayley, you might want to get back. It's got a really strong current." I warned her, taking her arm gently and tugging her back. "But it's so pretty." She pouted, shrugging off my arm. As she did it, she slipped and I could see her eyes widen as we both realized we were falling.

"Sibrina!" Haru caught me around the waist, while I held onto Hayley's hand as she dangled above the water. Yuki was at my side in an instant, grabbing Hayley's other hand. "Haru, get Sibrina back. I've got Hayley." He said, leaning back.

Haru never went against what Yuki said, so he instantly dragged me back, forcing me to let go of Hayley's hand. The instant I let go, she fell even further back, dragging Yuki with her.

"Hayley!"

"Yuki!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You _morons_!" Kyo snarled as Yuki and I crashed into the river. I shrieked at the cold shock of the water, but laughed as I stared up at the worried faces of everyone.

"The water's fine!" I laughed, beginning to make my way back to shore. "Yuki-kun, come here... Yuki?" I froze, realizing he had disappeared.

"Yuki!" I shrieked, splashing around in the water as I searched frantically.

"Don't tell me the idiot can't swim." Kyo snorted and my eyes widened in terror. This was all my fault! I had to find Yuki!

"Hayley what do you think you're doing?!" Sibrina yelled, fighting against Haru's hold on her as I dived under the water and caught a glimpse of silver hair. I didn't respond and plunged into the fast-moving current.

I finally caught up to him and wrapped an arm securely around his chest, bringing his head to the surface.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, this is all my fault!" I gasped as I fought to keep both of us above water. He coughed and struggled weakly in my arm and I tightened my hold. "Don't move; I don't know why on Earth you never took swimming lessons, but obviously you can't swim...." I was cut off as a wave surged over my head.

There was no way I going to make it back to shore with Yuki's dead weight; he was useless in the water, I found instantly. I could either let him go and save myself, or be stupid and hold onto him, seeing where the river took us.

_Well, I never said I was smart. _I thought, grimly holding Yuki tighter to my chest. He was barely consious- had he inhaled water or something?

"Stay awake Yuki!" I coughed out water as I fought with one arm to keep us above the water. This was going to be hard.

"Hayley! Let go of Yuki and _get back here now!_" I glared at Sibrina from where she, Haru, Tohru and Kyo tried to keep up with the fast current, none of them willing to jump in. (Sibrina clearly was, but Haru had one arm firmly around her.)

"We'll make it to shore eventually!" I called before being dragged under. I kicked at the bottom of the river and we resurfaced, gasping for air. "You don't understand!" Tohru screamed. "You're not going to make it!" _Not going to make it...? _

That was when I heard it. The roaring, crashing sound of water as it fell. I looked ahead in horror, realizing that the river ending in a waterfall.

_What the? This seems like some poorly written fanfiction! Where on Earth would a waterfall come from? It's too cliche!_

I blocked out my own thoughts and Sibrina's cries as I clutched Yuki to my chest, using my body as a shield and pressing the back of my hand to his head, holding him securely to my chest as we plunged over the edge of the falls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hayley!" I shrieked when she disappeared over the edge. I fought free of Haru and ran to the end of the river, staring down the waterfall. It had to be at least fifty feet tall; and I couldn't see if it ended in deep water or shallow.

I climbed down on the slippery rocks beside the waterfall, ignoring the fact that Haru went right after me.

"Be careful." He warned me from above. I didn't respond until I'd jumped down to the bottom and hurried over to where the water gathered in a pool before it went away in a much gentler stream.

"Hayley! Yuki!" I called, rolling up my pant legs and jumping into the water. I stared at the foam, willing them to come out, unharmed and teasing me for being so worried. "They'll be all right." Haru assured me, coming beside me and wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. "They have to be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sibrina's going to kill me. _That was my first thought when I realized I wasn't dead. The next was instantly, _Where's Yuki? _

For reasons unknown to me, I'd phased to a horse, and I splashed through the surprisingly deep water as I called his name, horrified I had let go.

"Over here." A voice coughed. My head whipped around, my gaze softening with relief when I saw that Yuki had pulled himself up onto a rock, still in human form. I galloped up to him, splashing into the shallows. I whinnied with relief and placed my head on his back, hugging him tightly to me.

"You're OK!" I breathed with relief. "I'm fine." Yuki said, and I let him go. "We'd better find the others. Sibrina's going to push me right back in." I laughed. "Come on." I scooped up the surprisingly light Yuki with my head and pushed him up onto my back. "Don't argue. You've got weak lungs, you're cold and you're wet." I said, trotting out of the water.

"He he, this is going to be so dramatic." I snickered as I decided to cut through the foam.

I burst through the foam, both of us dripping wet. I saw Sibrina first and cantered over to her. "Don't kill me!" I said. She stared up at me, her eyes furious, before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Scare me like that again and I _will _kill you." She glared at me after letting me go. "I'm sorry for scaring you." I said. We broke off as Haru splashed up. "You OK?" He asked, his eyes sweeping over Yuki and I, taking in our soaked, bedraggled appearance.

"We're fine." I said, brushing past him as I splashed up to the bank. "Tohru, I think Yuki-chan could use some hot soup when we get home." I said nonchalantly as I came up beside her. "Hai! We've got plenty of stuff for soup!" She said, hurrying ahead. Kyo glanced at me and Yuki before he followed her, obviously not caring much.

"You know, I'm really surprised you haven't..." I said as there was a pink explosion, and I instantly felt the weight on my back lighten dramatically. "...phased yet...." I glanced back at the soaked, shivering rat on my back in concern.

"Anyone have a jacket or something?" I asked. Haru immediately handed me his jacket and I took it from him, twisting my head around to wrap it around Yuki. He blinked his purple eyes at me gratefully before curling up in the dry leather jacket, closing his eyes.

"Haru, can you call Hatori when we get home?" I asked him quietly, stepping lightly as I tried not to wake Yuki up.

"Of course." He replied.

Sibrina walked beside me, sending me an occasional glare. I nudged her with my nose. "Don't be like that, sissy. I said I was sorry." I pointed out. "You could have been killed!" She hissed, crossing her arms and looking away. I opened my mouth to respond, but Haru laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't." He mouthed. If horses had eyebrows, I would have raised mine.

_So he thinks he knows my Sib-chan better then I do? _I thought, glancing at him. He slipped his hand into Sibrina's as I walked and she smiled, ducking her head. I tiltled my head. Sibrina wasn't the type to hold hands with most boys.

_Huh. Maybe he does know her better._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back again so soon, Hatori-kun?" Shigure teased as Hatori walked in.

Hatori ignored him and turned to me. "Where are the two drowned rats?" He asked dryly. I laughed and pointed outside. "Since Hayley would break something, she stayed outside, and Yuki wouldn't leave her." I explained as he left. I followed after him, then blinked in surprise when I saw the two of them. "Aww..." I grinned, looking at the two of them. Hayley was sleeping on the ground, lying on her stomach. Yuki had apparently phased to human form and was lying with his back resting against her side, his eyes closed, his head on her back. Hayley had her head rested on Yuki's chest.

"Don't wake them up!" I pleaded Hatori. "I won't." He replied. I beamed. "Come on, Tohru made some good soup." I grabbed Hatori by the hand and dragged him inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up a little while later, my head pressed against Yuki's chest.

"You awake yet?" Yuki asked and I blinked. "How long have you been up?" I asked, shaking some stray water off of my mane and removing my head from his chest, humiliated. "A while." Yuki replied, and made no move to get up.

"Is Hatori here?" I asked, raising my head to peer at the house. "Yes, he was just here." Yuki said. I groaned and rested my head on the ground. That meant he'd seen Yuki and I curled up together. How embarrassing.

"Hayley-kun?" I blinked in surprise when didn't call me "san".

"Yeah?" I turned my head to see him better.

"Thank you. For saving me." He said, blushing lightly. "It was no problem." I said sincerely. "Besides, I owed you one, remember?" I winked. He snorted. "So my life is worth a few math problems?" He asked and I laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"Ah, so you two are up now?" I raised my head when Shigure peeked out at us. He giggled. "You're so cute." He tittered before disappearing inside. I flattened my ears at his retreating form.

"Ignore him." Yuki said, sitting up. "I'll go inside at let Hatori look at me. Get a bit more rest while I'm gone." He said, ruffling my mane lightly as he passed. I watched him go, and sighed softly to myself.

_I nearly _died _for you, and all I get is that? _I thought bitterly, lying down flat on my side, stretching my neck out on the ground. _I was right all along. My dreams for romance are useless here as well._

**Yay for rescue scenes! *laugh* A bit of pointless fluff in the beginning, but you know how I like it Sibi ;). Anyways, I think there's only going to be one more chapter left! Sorry to the people who are reading this; as I said before, dragging a story on and on completely ruins it. The next chapter will have a dance in it though- yay for more fluff! **

**Don't forget to review before you leave!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw sorry to say but this is the final chapter! :( But it will be a good one- no dramatic rescues, no angsty moments lol- it may be a wee bit shorter then usual, but that can't be helped.**

**Please review to let me know what you thought of the story!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I DO own Hayley and Sibrina.**

**It's mainly fluff, just to forewarn you ;D**

**WARNING: Extreme girliness occurs in the first few paragraphs! Overexposure to girliness may induce groaning, sweatdropping, and head-banging to wall, desk, keyboard, etc. **

**Consider yourselves warned.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hayley, you're going to have to get yourself ready soon." Sibrina pointed out. "I know, I know. Unless you want me to call Ayame and have him help with your hair..." I teased and she laughed.

"How are you coming along, Tohru-kun?" I asked, coming up behind her in the mirror. "Great! I've never dressed up so much before- I feel like a princess!" She looked like she was going to cry tears of joy (for the third time that night) but stopped when I warned her that she'd smudge her mascara.

"Really Hayley, go get ready! You're going to make us late!" Sibrina said as she carefully applied some light pink lip gloss. "Sibi, I have two hours." I explained. "Which is probably not enough time." Sibrina said and I rolled my eyes. "Why do you doubt me?" I pouted, disappearing into the bathroom with my dress.

"Hold still!"

"I would if you stopped pulling my hair!" I retorted. Sibrina sighed and paused in her braiding. "Do you want _me _to call Ayame?" She demanded. "I'd say yes, but he'd never get here in time." I replied.

"I think your hair's done." Sibrina finally said. "Oh! I forgot my eye shadow!" She reached over me and grabbed some of the light pink glittery cream eye shadow. "Tohru-chan, you put yours on right?" I asked, glancing up. She nodded. Tohru looked beautiful; she was wearing a long pink dress with silver and gold embroidery, with the same lip gloss and eye shadow as Sibrina.

Sibrina was clad in a long, silky sky blue dress that sparkled in the light, stretching nearly to her ankles. Her hair had been straightened and now cascaded down her back, decorated with the occasional intricate braid.

Tohru was wearing her hair curled, hanging loosely around her shoulders. In my opinion, they both looked like princesses; which of course made me extra self-consious about how I looked.

"You look great Hayley." Sibrina grinned, helping me apply the eyeliner. "Are you sure the lipstick isn't too dark?" I said nervously. She laughed. "Hayley, it's _coral pink. _It looks perfect." I sighed and dabbed a bit more foundation, determined to hide all my freckles.

"Hayley, you look stunning. Drop the blush and step away from the dresser." Sibrina gently pulled me back, and I turned this way and that, taking in my appearance and making sure I hadn't messed up.

I was wearing a strapless, floor length white dress that tied together in the back like an old-fashioned ball gown. It had no sleeves, but I was wearing matching gloves that stretched up to my elbows. The white dress was embroidered with gold on the front, and hemmed with matching gold stiching. I had no eye make up on except for some understated eyeliner that made my eyes pop.

My hair was gathered in a bun at the back of my head, with a few curls hanging down near the base of my neck. Sibrina had really gone all out on my hair, adding a few intricate braids criss-crossing across the bun.

I slipped into the matching white heels and glanced back at the other two, making sure they were putting their own heels on. Sibrina put her black heels on with ease, but Tohru needed some help tying the bows on her pink flats.

"Here." I crouched down and tied them for her. "Finally ready!" I grinned, leading the way to the door. Three long hours had gone into our preperation- I didn't mind, I liked dressing up nice occasionally. The dress was supposed to be very formal wear, but I had the feeling they'd be playing modern dance music, which would provide for some interesting results.

"You two go first." I said, suddenly nervous as we approached the stairs. Sibrina raised an eyebrow at my shyness but shrugged, leading the way down the stairs.

"Yuki, Kyo, Haru! The girls are ready!" Shigure heard us coming and called to the boys, coming to the bottom of the stairs to see how we looked. "Wow! You all look radiant!" He smiled. "Perverted much?" I replied. "He's not being a pervert. He's just being nice." Sibrina stood up for him. She beamed at him. "Thank you, Shigure-chan." I arched an eyebrow but said nothing, knowing how Sibrina had taken such a liking to Shigure.

Kyo was the first one to come to the stairs, shouting something about "Stupid rat" over his shoulder. He turned and stared at Tohru, wide-eyed. Tohru blushed under his stare, and I smiled, pleased with Sibrina and I's handiwork.

"Kyo, you really need to stop calling Yuki that." Haru was saying calmly as he entered the doorway beside Kyo. He glanced at me, then to Sibrina, and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You look _amazing_." He breathed, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. I tried to ignore how left-out I was starting to feel and critqued Kyo and Haru's outfits. Both were clad in black suits, neither with a tie- Kyo, I knew because he couldn't stand the feeling of something around his neck, and I guessed it just wasn't Haru's style.

"Would you two perverts stop staring so we can get going?" Yuki muttered, wriggling in between the hypnotized Kyo and Haru. He blinked when he took our appearances in.

"You all look beautiful." He said, sounding sincere. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I added. He was wearing a tie unlike Kyo and Haru. I narrowed my eyes, tilting my head as I looked at him.

"Your tie's crooked." I pronounced, reaching up to adjust it. "Heh... sorry, I'm not very good at this sort of thing." He admitted as I tightened it. "No problem." I replied, straightening it and patting it in place. "There. You look perfect now." I beamed, stepping back. He blushed lightly. "Ah... thank you, Hayley-kun." He said and I blushed as well, my gaze sliding to the ground.

"Well, the taxis will be here soon." Shigure said, looking out the window. "Ah! There they are now! Have fun!" He waved us off as we left.

Since there were six of us, three of us went to each taxi- the girls in one, boys in another.

"This is going to so much fun!" I squealed, clapping my hands excitedly. "I've never been to a dance before!" Tohru breathed. "It's going to be awesome." Sibrina added, a happy grin plastered on her face. I felt a stab of envy that both of them had dates tonight- I was the only one without one.

_Ah well, I hope someone asks me to dance tonight! _I thought hopefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sibrina dance with me!" Haru begged, dragging me out onto the dance floor.

"But it's a fast song." I complained. "Exactly." Haru grinned. "You've just been standing around while we wait for slow songs. It's more fun to dance quickly." He said, showing me a dance move that apparently went with the song.

"But I'm in heels." I pointed out. "Then take them off!" Haru laughed, twirling me in a circle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Haru and Sibrina dance for a while before trying to find Kyo and Tohru. Neither of them were dancing; both were leaning against the wall, apparently talking. I scanned the crowd for Yuki and spotted them dancing with a girl for a moment before she was swept up and then replaced with another.

_Poor Yuki... his fan club must be in overdrive. _I grimaced. I was leaning against a wall, watching everyone else dance as I waited hopefully for someone to ask me to dance. I never liked asking guys to dance- I was scared I'd be turned down.

But still, I liked the beat of the music, and nodded my head in time, watching everyone else move past me, absorbed by the music and their dance partner.

But as the fast music wore on, no one asked me to dance- I wasn't surprised, for it seemed as though I was the odd one out in a sea of people who all had a pre-planned dance partner. Even most of Yuki's fan club had other dance partners.

When the last slow song stared I stared in horror at the DJ, willing him to take back his words that this was the last song of the day. I sighed sadly, slumping against the wall. Ah well. There would be other dances. Besides, Sibrina was having a good time; I was happy.

"May I have this dance?" I didn't respond at first, thinking whoever had spoken was speaking to someone else. But Yuki stepped in front of me and bowed, offering his hand. I blinked in surprise before taking it, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Why do you want to dance with me?" I asked, puzzled as he took me to the center of the dance floor, placing a hand on my shoulder and hip. "This isn't a pity dance, is it?" I asked in horror, hating the thought that Yuki would feel bad for me.

"Of course not. I've been wanting to dance with you all night, but it's hard to say no to the fan club." He admitted. I blushed lightly. "You... wanted to dance with me?" I nearly squeaked.

"Yes. And I am now, aren't I?" Yuki smiled one of those rare, true Yuki smiles. I blushed bright red and looked down, smiling to myself. After a moment of swaying to the music and saying nothing, I rested my head on his chest, glad that I was so short I only came to his shoulder. He didn't protest, merely moving his hand from my shoulder to my back. I smiled, wondering if the night could get anymore perfect.

When the song ended, everyone burst into applause for some reason and I looked up, sad that it was over. Yuki looked disappointed as well. "You're a good dancer." I said, blushing lightly.

"So are you." Yuki smiled. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He murmured and I blushed even deeper. He leaned down slightly and my eyes widened when I realized his intentions. Around us, I could barely hear the screams and sobs of fan girls as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

I instantly forgot everything else and curled my arms around his neck, lost in the perfect moment of a perfect night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good night, Sibrina." Haru leaned down and kissed me gently and was gone. I stared after him, my fingers to my tingling lips as he got into the taxi and rode away.

"I don't think I've ever had a better night. Ever." Hayley breathed, coming beside me. I grinned at her. I hadn't missed her and Yuki's moment on the dance floor- I'd helped Haru fight off the ravenous fan girls as they went after Hayley, who was oblivious to the action.

"Same here." I whispered, leading the way up to our room to finally get out of the dresses.

Hayley and I laid close together, whispering to each other as we exchanged moments of the night.

"I still can't believe Yuki actually _kissed _you." I whispered and Hayley smiled. "Me neither. I thought he was shy- apparently he's very forward." She laughed. "Ugh, I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Hayley said, closing her eyes as she yawned and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Night." I replied. I rolled over to look out the window, staring at the stars. I couldn't believe we'd come this far- I barely remembered being at home, happily writing fan fiction. Now it seemed all so far away from the dream night we had spent with the two boys we loved.

_It's settled then. This is officially the perfect life. I'm so glad we came here. _I smiled, my eyes drifting shut.

**Aw it's finally over! So sad to see it end, but I can't stand dragging stories on for too long!**

**Also, I'm going to be starting another Fruits Basket fanfic very, very soon- It's going to be a KyoxOC fanfic, so be sure to add me to your author alert so you know when it comes out!**

**I hope you all loved the story- please review and have a nice day ;)**


	7. Epilogue

**ehHere is the long-awaited epilogue for Chasing Love! Sorry it took me so long- major writer's block XP**

**Anyways, please review whenever you're done reading! **

**Oh yeah! And I broke the curse! YAY! *laughs***

**OK I didn't, Tohru and Kyo did- when he finally confessed to her, the curse was broken. Yada yada yada, I skipped it xD**

**I thought it would turn into a whole 'nother story instead of just the epilogue *grin***

**Ok read! Review!**

**PS:  
They're 27 in this- except Haru, who's 26 :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

I yawned as I stumbled downstairs, rubbing my eyes as I staggered into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said sleepily. Yuki grunted in response from where he sat at the table, looking at the empty bowl in front of him with dull eyes.

"Good morning!" I sighed as Haru wrapped his arms around me. "Wrong fat lady." I rolled my eyes as Haru hugged me. "Nope! I wanted to hug you! Sibrina's being crabby." He pouted and I sighed, knowing the feeling. "And you're not fat; you're pleasantly plump." I glowered at him. "Thanks." I said dryly, prying his hands off of me.

"Now the 'pleasantly plump' lady has to get cereal for her husband, who apparently forgot that part of breakfast." I said, going to the cupboard and pulling out a box of cereal and a bowl for myself.

Sibrina and I had decided we were going to live together for a while, so we could help with the raising of each other's kids.

_It takes a village to raise a child. _I thought with a smile, my hand resting on my stomach as I poured Yuki's bowl as he slowly woke up.

"The baby entered the room before me." I heard Sibrina complain and laughed, turning to look at her as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Mine's going to be here before yours." I bragged. "Not in this lifetime." Sibrina snorted, carefully lowering herself into the chair besides Haru, who of course hugged her and kissed her forehead, like every morning.

"Morning." Yuki said, waking up finally. I smiled at him and sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead before going back to his breakfast, one hand still on my stomach as we both ate in silence, watching Haru go about making breakfast for Sibrina.

That was the usual morning routine; I got Yuki his breakfast, since he was comatose for a while, and Haru made breakfast for Sibrina, since he was actually a decent cook.

"I want coffee." I complained. "If I can't have coffee, you can't have coffee." Sibrina said, glaring at the table. She really loved her coffee.

We were both being health freaks about the babies; we heard the caffeine could be bad for babies, so we had stopped with coffee, soda, etc.

"Haru!" Sibrina snapped suddenly. I knew that look. I'd _invented_ that look.

"Yes?" He looked up, his eyes expectant. He was learning; he knew Sibrina's cravings as well as I did.

"I want fries and ice cream." She said flatly. Haru blinked slowly. "Fries and ice cream?" He repeated. Sibrina nodded.

"OK." He shrugged, going to the freezer for ice cream. He silently placed the tub and a spoon in front of Sibrina and left the room. After a moment, we heard his motorcycle start up and I laughed.

"Dang, Sibi- you can make him do anything." I said. "I seem to recall leaving bed in the middle of the night to go get sour gummy worms." Yuki said dryly and I grinned at him.

"I know." I said happily. Sibrina rolled her eyes, digging into her carton of cookie dough ice cream. I took my cereal spoon and stole a spoonful, popping it into my mouth.

"You know, I could really go for some gummy worms…" I said slowly and Yuki sighed. "On it." He stood up. "Wait!" I called after him. He paused and looked back. "Make that gummy bears." I added and he sighed. "Don't forget the Snickers!" Sibrina shouted as he left.

"What Snickers?" I said, confused. "The ones I just want right now." Sibrina replied. I rolled my eyes. "Sibrina, your baby is going to have all its teeth rotted out before they're even formed." I muttered.

"Well at least mine won't be as insane as yours." She retorted and I stuck my tongue out at her. Sibrina's cell phone rang and she picked it up, pressing it to her ear. "Moshi moshi." She said quickly. There was a pause, then she sighed. "No, McDonald's, duh." She said.

She smiled slightly and ducked her head. "Love you too sweetie. See you in a few." She said, hanging up. "He almost went to Burger King for fries again, didn't he?" I guessed and she nodded. We both shuddered.

"We're so needy." I said suddenly. "No, the babies are." Sibrina replied. "Actually, I'm always craving random things; but at least I have an excuse to send Yuki out at odd hours to get it." I said with a grin. Sibrina rolled her eyes.

"Poor Yuki." She clucked.

"Poor Haru." I added.

"Poor us." We sighed dramatically.

OoO

**Five years later… what? Yes it's random! Stop arguing and get back to the story! Gosh.**

"Hikari! Get out of that tree _right this instant!_" I shrieked, hurrying over to the tree my daughter had scrambled up into. The black haired girl grinned cheekily down at me, her father's purple eyes glittering with mischief.

"There's plenty of safe, fun playground equipment ten feet away and of course you find the one tall tree next to a power line overhanging a highway!" I said furiously, glaring up at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I got her." Haru sighed, brushing past me and climbing up the tree. "Uncle Haru!" Hikari squealed as Haru sat down on the branch beside her, swinging her onto his shoulders.

"He has to do that too much." Yuki remarked from beside me. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I swear, she's going to give me a stroke." I said.

"I mean seriously, what is with the trees? If there's one in her sight, you can be sure she'll be up it!" I continued my rant as Haru, the only one of us who could stand being that high, jumped down, Hikari on his shoulders.

"Let's go play with Kiba." Haru said, leading her away to where Sibrina was calmly explaining to blonde-haired Kiba that no, you cannot eat dirt

"He's just like his dad." I remarked as Yuki and I watched as Hikari grabbed Kiba's hand, dragging him towards the tallest slide. "He looks like him too; man, those hazel eyes…" Yuki shook his head and smiled. "You're one to talk. Last I checked Hikari got yours." I replied. Yuki just smiled in response.

"Hey! Which one of you told Kiba it's OK to eat dirt?" Sibrina demanded, jogging up to us to glare at us. "Not me." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and threw them up in the air.

"Hey, dirt's actually good for you. Climbing trees isn't." Yuki pointed out and I scowled. "Aha! My kid's a health nut and yours is an adrenaline junkie. I win!" Sibrina grinned.

"Yeah well… your face." I said lamely and she laughed. "Nice one." She said, then turned around. "I'd better go make sure the kids are OK. Haru's watching them, but he tends to space out." Sibrina said, taking off.

I took Yuki's hand, entwining his fingers with mine as we sat down on a park bench, watching Hikari play tag with Kiba.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Yuki said suddenly. I glanced at him and smiled, remembering our crazy days as teenagers.

"Remember the dance?" Yuki murmured and I blushed. "Of course I do." I said, placing my head on his shoulder. "We've got it good." I sighed happily, closing my eyes.

**Rather random place to end, but I couldn't think of anything else. Ah well. Anyways, I hoped you guys all liked the epilogue! **

**PS:**

Kisasan93's Sibrina, for those of you who didn't know :D  
She's under my favorite authors list- go check out her stories, they're all really good! ^_^

**Have a nice day now :D**

- LOSGAP =D


End file.
